Bunny Beatz
thumb|right|335 px thumb|244px Bunny Beatz - kórlik DJ. Co zrobił? Razem z Liquid wykonał piosenkę Make The Party (Don't Stop). Ciekawostka Piosenka pojawiła się w jednej z gier Ubisoftu - Just Dance 4. Stefan Kórlik 12:26, sie 19, 2014 (UTC) Tekst Live it up, give it all you've got Make the party don't stop Make the party don't stop no Make it loud shout it inside out Make the party don't stop Hit the party the party the party Call me Bugsy, call me Hoppy Anything baby just not sloppy Floppy eared or pointed up the party is for us so don't disrupt If corrupt gave a... about a rabbit You would have it, go grab it Carrots in the hat but not a cat I Jump the spot like an acrobat Your heartbeat dances To the sound unbroken melody It's crazy baby you look so good Don't mind if I creep on you Can't be chained to a dream That fools the heart so sit down shortly Together we can make This dream come true So let's break all the rules Your heartbeat your heartbeat Your heartbeat is a dance Your heartbeat your heartbeat Your heartbeat is a dance Together we can make This dream come true So let's break all the rules Live it up, give it all you've got Make the party don't stop Make the party don't stop no Make it loud shout it inside out Make the party don't stop Hit the party the party the party Your heartbeat your heartbeat Your heartbeat is a... Your heartbeat your heartbeat Your heartbeat is a... Not, What's up doc We came here to rock the spot One thing on mind Turn and think I hop behind Bunny time funny I'm Out the line show some fur I'm getting mine party time We don't purr we redesign Nibble nibble nibble while I recline Your heartbeat dances To the sound unbroken melody It's crazy babe you look so good Don't mind if I creep on you Can't be chained to a dream That fools the heart so sit down shortly Together we can make This dream come true So let's break all the rules Your heartbeat your heartbeat Your heartbeat is a dance Your heartbeat your heartbeat Your heartbeat is a dance Your heartbeat your heartbeat Your heartbeat is a dance Together we can make This dream come true So let's break all the rules Live it up, give it all you've got Make the party don't stop Make the party don't stop no Make it loud shout it inside out Make the party don't stop Hit the party the party the party Na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na Your heartbeat your heartbeat Your heartbeat is a dance Your heartbeat your heartbeat Your heartbeat is a dance Your heartbeat your heartbeat Your heartbeat is a dance Together we can make This dream come true So let's break all the rules Live it up, give it all you've got Make the party don't stop Make the party don't stop no Make it loud shout it inside out Make the party don't stop Hit the party the party the party Live it up, give it all you've got Make the party don't stop Make the party don't stop no Make it loud shout it inside out Make the party don't stop Hit the party the party the party. Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Lista Nietypowych Kórlików